It gets what It wants
by spanishshipper
Summary: post-war, pre-epilogue, AU. Draco knew he needed his Mate- but can he find a loophole to allow him to live his life with only tidbits of Harry? veela!Draco and mate!Harry. multichapter- update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Curled up in a warm pair of arms, his body still shivered with a bizarre sense of cold, though he was sweating. Sick with his stomach twisted up in knots, there was nothing that allowed him to take a full breath. His lungs were three quarters full at all times, his life was three quarters full, but he knew what he needed now, he knew, he knew, he knew! But everyone knows and there was nothing about this that was normal. There was no way he could simply express his great desire to have someone else hold him. How does one tell the sweet man who had cared for him all of this time that he needed another?

Draco was not sure, and so that first night in Blaise's bed after his mating he said nothing. Blaise kissed him and suckled on his neck and did everything that normally made the blond moan and scream his name. Moaning and screaming occurred. But that was so easily faked, it was unbelievable how quickly Blaise thought he had finished. The man's ego was in need of stroking and so Draco played the dutiful part of reliable boyfriend of three years. Gods, they had survived the Dark War together, and there was nothing about this that made him happy.

Everyone expected them to be married by now. There was a ring on Draco's finger yet looking at it made his inner self twist and writhe and scream and bawl and generally break down. He had no desire to be with his fiance, no desire to feel him pound into him with earnest desire, no arousal when he saw Blaise covered in droplets of water, all of them dripping down his freshly showered body.

It was a miracle he had gotten an erection convincing enough today to let Blaise think that Draco was okay.

There was never a time when Draco Malfoy was okay with his life.

It had been two weeks since his mating, and Draco had taken to sleeping in the bath tub. Lying in ice cold water was the only way for him to feel anything, and his shivers stopped when his nerves numbed themselves to the loss of recognition stage. Nothing within his brain was firing at this point, and no explosions of nerve to nerve, cell to cell communications were occuring in him. He lay in that bath tub happier and more numb than he had felt in two and a half weeks. He slept in the bath tub because perhaps he would fall beneath the water level and drown. This thing within him was bound to kill him anyway. He had not eaten since the second day, when he saw his Mate kissing that disgusting Weasley, she was kissing _his _Mate, who did she think she was-

His stomach growled and Draco grabbed his wand, murmuring a spell and slicing a small cut into his stomach. The blood tainted the water and so he smiled, thinking of what it would be like for his Mate to discover his scar there, or better, warm lips and a tongue licking and kissing over that blood. His Mate would murmur an incantation into his wound and it would seal up, and then his blood stained lips would kiss and lick down and down.

Draco jerked up, forced to stare up at Blaise. The man had been crying recently. Or maybe all the time. Draco was not sure. He rarely left the bathroom.

His fiance climbed into the tub, muttering curses under his breath before wrapping his arms around the petite blond. In Blaise's embrace, Draco realized how small he had become. Normally it took some rearranging to make them both comfortable. Now he felt like a feather in the hold of a bear's claw, a pea snuggling up to an apple, a tiny with a big. There was nothing to be said.

Blaise moved out the next day. Draco returned the ring. Nothing had been said and so there was no resolve for Blaise. Draco was a ghost.

He had not seen his child since the day of his mating, and that in and of itself hurt a different part of him. He loved Scorpius more than himself- Scorpius was something good, something smart, and had been sorted into Gryffindor in the only-on-Thursday school the three year old attended. There was nothing that could keep that little boy from being a _good _person. He was a good person. He inspired Draco.

The little boy with the darkened blond head and the heart of gold was Draco's son, and understood Mom and Da's strange relationship. Astoria and Draco had had a one night stand (though Scorp didn't know quite that much), and gotten pregnant on accident. Astoria hadn't wanted to terminate the pregnancy and so they got married, with an agreement.

Astoria knew Draco was gay. Draco knew Astoria was gay. They were allowed to have others but everything had to be talked about. Their son came first above all else, and that is why Draco broke his silence and finally told his wife about the problem he was currently facing. She stopped sexting Pansy long enough to respond to him with a, 'I can take S for a while. Or do you want him with you?"

Draco wanted Scorpius here, but he felt like that was unfair to the three and a half year old, so he gave Astoria permission to care for him until he said otherwise. Please dear gods, let him get better, because the longing for his baby boy curled up in his arms was too much to take alongside of this pain.

He sat up, the water splashing.

That was it, wasn't it?

In order to see his son, he needed his Mate.

Draco had taken a Calming Drought, allowing his body to stop its intense convulsions long enough for him to Floo to the Ministry and find his way to the office where he knew he would find his Mate. His moptop had not changed with age, and so the twenty five year old father approached the Savior, the man who had defeated his father in combat and then forgiven him, Draco, for all of his prior trespasses.

Draco was not sure why, after three years of working alongside of Harry Potter, his Veela had figured out that this man was his Mate. But his Veela has decided so, and there was no way of arguing with the incredibly irrational clingy thing within you that was slowly killing every happy thought you had.

He could feel his Veela purr, and his body feel more rejuvenated as he entered the fifty feet bubble between him and Harry. Harry turned around, looking exhausted with a huge smile on his face as he walks to Draco and holds up a picture.

On it was a baby, still ugly from having just entered the world but cute from it as well. Harry was a father, and the wizard actually hugged Draco. All at once, everything was different, now that Draco was in his Mate's arms. His skin regained color, his face relaxed and then smiled, and his appetite came roaring back. He could see Scorpius today.

Harry and Draco ate lunch together, sitting at the bar, the unrequited sexual tension driving the blond mad but also helping him to feel better. He did not need to tell Harry he was his Mate, did he?

No, he did not. After lunch, he took Scorpius to the zoo, and walked through the entrance to the Wizarding side. The little boy giggled and laugh, and Draco felt okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was scared, and Draco could do nothing to help him.

Every day for the last week, Draco had eaten lunch with Harry, managing a few touches here and there to maintain his happy and healthy physique. It had worked at first, and Draco had been able to play with his son, making him laugh and giggle as he threw the younger boy into the air, catching him and then letting him fall to the ground. The sight of a child smiling normally fixed all of Draco's worries, but he did not have a mate, and so these few hours with Harry this week had helped.

To stock up for the coming weekend, Draco had given Scorpius to his grandmother for the day before, at least knowing that the child would returned exhausted and full of sweet treats. He and Harry had gone out to a pub, drinking butterbeer and talking for an hour and a half. Draco thought that was enough to get him through Saturday and Sunday, and retrieved his son shortly after hugging Harry goodbye, happy and content.

He had spent a night with Scorpius, putting together a Muggle puzzle with little bits of magic that Scorpius could control. They had lifted the ban after the Dark War, so his baby boy was learning Wingardium Leviosa quickly with My First Wand, a simple stick with enhanced magic seeking capabilities. He played with his son for hours, until they both started yawning and Scorpius finished the puzzle.

The three year old had slept on one side of the bed, mirroring Draco's sleeping position of one arm over his eyes, mouth ajar. Draco took a picture, and went to sleep on the other side of the room.

When the toddler woke up, his father was grunting and hissing and making noises completely new to him. Parts of his dad's face were a shiny white, iridescent and so pretty Scorpius reached out to touch him. The areas he did touch followed his hand, melting and sticking to his fingers. The young Malfoy whimpered and tried to pull the covers off of his dad, murmuring "Daddy. Daddy. Wake up. Daddy, daddy, daddy! What's going on?" Skin stretched and snapped as the covers were flung off of his father, revealing more beautifully sickening white skin.

Scorpius grabbed his dad's wand and started jumping up and down, screaming and waving the wand around, making random spells pop out until the right one- the emergency one his dad had taught him. A doctor apparated into the room, and a nurse shortly thereafter, both of them carefully extracting Draco from the bed with as little skin removal as possible, and apparating him back to St. Mungo's. A third nurse came along to collect the crying baby boy.

Draco was shuddering and shaking and trying to ask questions, but his inner self was overcome with pain and so opening his mouth and trying to get his mind to speak out loud was impossible. Everything within him was painful, and everything hurt. Dear gods above, there was nothing in the world that compared to what was coursing through his body now. The doctors gave him a potion for the skin peeling, slowly explaining to him that he was a Veela. He had found his Mate recently enough that his Veela had started to rear up within him, and going even a long span of hours without his Mate right now was impossible. They had scrubbed all of the human skin off his body, revealing a white and almost transparent film that felt incredible to the touch, sending waves of arousal through one's body were they to touch it ungloved.

Astoria took Scorpius away, but not before slapping Draco across his beautiful shiny face. He had endangered their child in not accepting his Mate and there was no forgiving that without time and effort. The doctor explained to his mute ears that it was okay to be afraid of being with someone for that long- it was okay as well to feel that it was impossible. A Veela's Mate could be arrested and then imprisoned in the home of the Veela if they refuse the Veela. If the Veela died because his Mate refused him, it was murder, worse than the use of the Unforgivable Curses.

He also said his skin would return to its human shade when his Veela felt like it was no longer in danger of losing its Mate.

His Mate was Harry Potter, and he told the doctor that. The doctor left the room, called up the Savior of the modern Wizarding World, and asked him to come to St. Mungo's. The Potters, Harry, Ginny, and their little girl all came, but only Harry could go into that hospital room with beautiful Draco Malfoy.

The Veela in Draco screamed in joy as Harry walked in, and Draco lost himself. He scrambled out of bed, actually falling to his knees and then collapsing upon the cold tile, his hand touching Harry's shoe. Harry knelt, picking up little Veela Draco and tucking him back into bed.

"So...Veela, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm your Mate."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well. That's okay. I can do that." Draco stopped at that, feeling Harry's hand slide into his and squeeze tightly for just a moment. It was hardly there but enough so that his heart warmed and his Veela snuggled up to Harry in his head. The hand was enough for him right now.

"Harry...that means leaving Ginny."

"We are not together. The baby is not even mine. It's Dean's. Ginny told me after she was born. Mrs. Potter has been sleeping with someone else for months now. The divorce is being processed."

Draco looked up at Harry, for the first time seeing him for who he was- still a mop-topped boy with an inferiorty complex, always handed the worst luck by every dealer, even as the Savior.

"I have a son, Harry. You would...you would have to be there for him too. You are my Mate, which means you are his dad too."

"Draco, please stop trying to convince me to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"And I don't want to go."

Harry did something then that made Draco gasp and whimper and finally feel calm for the first time in weeks. He gently lifted the sheets of the bed, and crawled in. At first they weren't touching, and then Draco's Veela took over and they were pressed tightly together. It was like something with Draco had been burning, the smoke infecting every bit of his body and mind. Harry was the water and the humidifier, the sweet relief that Draco needed.

Draco really and truly started to cry then, finally able to recognize the emotions he had been feeling and how close he had come to dying. Had Harry not come to the hospital, his Veela would have died, thus taking Draco into the abyss. Without a Veela in him, he would lose his sanity and descend into a comatose state of living.

His Mate- gods above that felt weird to say, but his Veela actually purred within him as he thought it- began to touch him, just little strokes over his newly found skin, and Draco groaned, the sensation of having the one he was meant to be with touch him incredibly satisfying. Harry smirked softly, and just held Draco. At first his heart thudded against his chest, making him blush as Draco heard it and snuggled closer, much like a cat would to a warm source. But then, at the continued touching of his Mate's skin, something within him calmed and allowed him to really just enjoy the company of the man who had become his closest friend at work. And now it seemed they had to become closer than that in order to ensure the health of the blond beauty in his arms.

Harry was okay with that.

They both slept until a disgruntled nurse came in and forced Draco to take a particularly disgusting brew of Calming Drought. She did not listen when he explained that his Mate was here, and he did not need it. Even Harry's words fell on deaf ears and Draco just drank the damn potion, before a knock came on the door.

Hagrid coughed at the sight of the two together, before stepping in and staring at the ground as he says, "Well, boys, I needa tellya the rules about this whole thing. Harry, ya can't leave Draco. Draco, ya can't leave Harry. If tha' happens, da both o' ya'll get charged wit 'omocide. Dun do anyting stupid, and stick togetha. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks, Hagrid." They chimed together, and the half-giant smiled at them, nodding them goodbye before shuffling his way through the doorframe.

"Harry..." Draco murmured, his fingers moving to slide down his Mate's arms.

"Draco?"

"Can I go home?"

"Of course you can. But I can tell you right now, Malfoy Manor has never seen the likes of me."

Draco smirked, and nodded, saying, "I believe it. But I think you are exactly what I need. And Malfoy Manor could use a little Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Still too weak to apparate, Draco and Harry Floo their way back to Malfoy Manor. The mansion was empty and there was nothing that made Draco feel more happy, because here he was, stepping out of the sooty fireplace with Harry's hand firmly in his own. Every now and then, Harry would squeeze his fingers to remind him he was okay, and something within Draco- who was he kidding, his _Veela_ would seem to shudder with pleasure, reminded that his Mate was here. His Mate was here.

That sentence went in circles around in his mind as he sat down at the kitchen bar, and Harry began randomly opening cabinets. All he was doing was opening them, quickly examining the contents, and then closing it once again. Draco coughed, smiling as he watched his once-arch-nemesis wander from one container of objects to the next.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I need to be near my Mate. So I have to know where the spoons are. And the cups. And the fancy plates. And the not-so-fancy plates. Though from the looks of my search, Malfoy Manor clearly doesn't believe in the idea of having not-so-fancy plates. It must be a pureblood thing." Draco rolled his eyes at that, suddenly hit with a seizure-like chill, taking over his body for a split second and causing him to spasm. His neck cricked in just the wrong way, making him gasp and then moan in pain. Harry was quick by his side.

"Alright alright. I'll make us tea, but let's get you to bed first, okay?"

Draco was overcome with fear as he gave Harry directions through his mansion. Draco held Harry's hand, the pain in his neck gone as he realizes that Harry was his Mate. _Of course he's your Mate, you ninny, _Draco thought to himself, _but him being your Mate means that you will need to mate with him. As in, make offspring. Veelas can do that, regardless of their genital situation. There will be little Draco-Harry babies. But before that, there will be Draco-Harry sex._

The very thought of seeing Harry naked was enough to urge Draco's cock into action. His Veela purred and then his eyes drifted to their hands, entwined. His skin was irridescent and beautiful, and Harry's skin seemed to tinge it ever so slightly to a better hue, one that looked more human than Veela, more happy than sad, more alive than dead. Something occurred then to the blond, and as they stepped into the bedroom- _their_ bedroom, his Veela purred- Draco took twenty seconds of insane courage to have a conversation with his Mate.

"Harry. How can you touch me?"

"That's a silly question. I put my skin to your skin."

"No, Harry. How can you touch me without getting...umm... hit by desire for me? Nurses at Mungo's had to wear gloves."

Harry looked at his Mate, and then there was very little space between them. Harry had taken a step, and closed the distance between them, his head turning so he could whisper against his Mate's ear.

"I can't. Touch you, I mean. Without your skin arousing me. In fact, I think it's worse for me because I am..." Harry pressed his body to Draco's then, feeling as though some higher power had just whispered to him, _you want him because he is your Mate. Show him. _

"Because I am your Mate, Drac."

Draco's cock hardened to the point of discomfort, his sweatpants now feeling constricting as he tried to shift. _There. _Against his hip. He could feel Harry's erection, gods above, he could feel how much Harry wanted him.

Draco didn't want tea anymore.

He wanted Harry.

And if that boner was any indication, Harry wanted him too.

Three things happened in quick succession, and Harry was really responsible for all of them. First his hand slid through Draco's hair, taking root at the base and pulling rather forcefully. The slight pull and delicious pain then caused Draco's mouth to open, letting out a hiss that was as Veela as you could get. It made Harry growl back at him, completing the last of the triangle as Harry leaned down and claimed Draco's mouth as his own. Gods above he tasted good, and Harry was hit with the fact that he could do the things to his Mate that he never could to Ginny or Cho or any of those pathetic school girls. His Mate was genetically inclined to be with him no matter what- and in fact, his Mate would share all of the same kinks and feel twice the pleasure.

Harry was so busy kissing Draco that he forgot to breathe. His brain desperately reminded him, and he pulled away, his fingernails scratching desperately down his Mate's neck, his teeth scratching sweetly against the Veela's ear as he half-groan-half-whispers,

"Draco. I need you. And I need to know that you will be okay with what I do, because I won't be gentle."

Draco whimpered, his fingers moving to unzip his own hoodie, rendering him topless. He nods, beginning to unbutton Harry's crisp white shirt, murmuring against his Mate's cheek.

"Dear gods, yes. I will be bloody fantastic. I'll say... I'll say..."

Harry was making good use of the seconds Draco was taking to think, ridding him of his sweatpants, and then his boxers, freeing the Veela's shining erection.

"What will your safe word be, Draco?" Harry murmured almost angrily against Draco's collarbone. "My patience is wearing thin."

"Y-yes, Harry...ummm... I will say ferret."

"Ferret?" Harry laughed softly, but then dragged his nails down the soft and iridescent skin of his Mate, illiciting a groan and shudder from the smaller man. "Bloody perfect, my Mate."

And with that, Harry the Savior disappeared, replaced by Harry the Dominant. He grabbed Draco's wrists, pulling them above him in one hand and abruptly turning, striding to the bed. His Mate stumbled behind him, whimpering with desire before he was thrown onto the bed. Draco had only a moment to compose himself before Harry grabbed a green and yellow striped tie from the bedstand table. His wrists were then immobilized, making a point above his head. Harry smiled wickedly, and leaned down to kiss Draco. This kiss was different. It was sweet and loving, and it ended far too soon. He was pulled toward Harry, on his hands and knees with Harry's legs beneath his stomach.

Harry's hand was rubbing over his naked buttocks, and right as the Veela was relaxing, the pain began.

Harry's palm was quickly turning Draco's pale ass to a bright shade of reddish pink, the spanking enunciated with Harry's words.

"You deserve a spanking." Three hits. "You kept yourself from me, selfishly thinking you could live without your Mate." Three more. "If you _ever." _Three. "_ever do that again." _Three. Draco was gasping and moaning now, overcome with desire. The pain wasn't pain now- it was incredible arousal, each hit bouncing off of Draco's ass but seeming to send a shot of desire straight through his prostate and then through his cock. "_I will be very disappointed." _Harry stopped spanking, only to take his fingers and put them in front of Draco's face.

Draco saw those fingers, and attacked them with his lips, tongue and teeth. First one, then two, his head bobbing like he was giving a blowjob. He wanted to show Harry that he could do anything he wished off him. He could deep-throat, he could suck, he could drool, anything to make the man love him. His Veela was already in heaven, struck into a comatose state from every moment Harry touched him. Draco pulled off the last of Harry's fingers, smiling hopefully at his Mate as he moaned. The hand was impressively wet now, shining with Draco's effort.

The hand disappeared from Draco's sight, only to make a reappearance down _there_. Two fingers pressed into his asshole, leaving Draco without opportunity to be stretched. Fuck it hurt but then Harry curled his finger and ever so gently brushed his prostate and holy fuck Draco saw spots.

He whimpers, moaning and shivering, before Harry slaps a hand on the back of his thigh. His walls tightened as he squealed, and Harry smiles softly, leaning down to sloppily lick and suck on the fuzz-covered balls of his Mate.

"Mmm. Draco. You like that."

"Y-y-yes Harry...gods ab-bove yes...mmmph...so good..."

And then, for the first time ever, Harry touched Draco's cock for the first time and they both moaned as something tingled within them both. Gods above it felt so right. Their Mating had truly begun now and Draco surrendered to it, mewling and whimpering Harry's name.

Something clicked within Harry, and while he desperately wanted to abuse and fuck the living daylights out of his Mate, right now, he wanted to enjoy him.

The tie untied itself and Draco found himself on his back, his legs up towards Harry's shoulders as those fingers continued to probe him, a third quickly causing Draco to begin thrusting his hips up. Pre-come leaked from his cock, and Harry leaned down for a moment to suck it off. That alone made Draco jump, so unbelievably close to orgasm.

Harry leaned up, pressing into an earnest kiss, desperate to show his Mate how much he cared. Draco could taste the slightest hint of his salty self and pressed up into that kiss, before he felt something hot and hard press against his hole. _Yes._

Draco had meant to think it, but actually moaned it and then Harry was everywhere. His lips overtook his neck and earlobes, sucking and biting and licking and kissing and Draco was arching his back, then feeling that head slowly press into him. Even when he whimpered, Harry didn't stop. Harry knew it would feel better faster if his Mate could just take all of him in one fell swoop rather than know the pain consistently as Harry waited it out. No. Harry took his Mate, hard and fast, his own sac hitting his Mate's ass as he hilts within him.

They both moaned loudly, and Draco lifted himself up on his elbows, pressing into a kiss with Harry and beginning to sweep his tongue over his Mate's lips.

Harry began to move within him, his face still as Draco kissed him so passionately, his hips moving forward and backwards, his hands holding that of Draco's as he guided him onto every thrust.

It took a few minutes, but soon Harry was drilling into Draco, his previous idea of being gentle lost as he chased after his orgasm. A hand moved to squeeze and pull on Draco's cock, his hips smacking against Draco's thighs every few seconds. The room was overflowing with moans and _ahhh Harry_s and _fuck me harder_s and _Draco fuck yes _and _mmmmnff_s and if the words weren't audible, they were whispered into one of the two's skins, the passion muffled by the desire to feel forever closer to each other.

Draco bit Harry's neck, actually tasting blood and then feeling the hardest number of thrusts he had ever experienced. That had gotten to Harry, and Harry was now dying in his arousal, desperate to get off. Draco began to lift his hips with the thrusts, squeezing his walls tight until Harry threw his head back and pounded one last time into Draco. His come painted the inside of Draco, and Harry's volume did not lower as he spilled himself within his Mate. Upon his orgasm, he had squeezed and jerked Draco harder and harder and then it was Draco's turn.

Draco's orgasm was a bit different.

His cock twitched and then began to explode with come, covering Harry's hand and chest and his own chest. He screamed Harry's name, his back arching before suddenly his voice wasn't his own. It was higher pitched, squealing _HAAAAAARRRRYYY YESSSSSSSS, _and his skin glowed with a white light that instantly cleaned off any sperm that was not already inside of him. His Veela had come out to play.

Draco opened his eyes, but his cold blues were no longer there. Yellow and black slitted eyes replaced them, but Harry felt no fear. There was nothing to be done except accept the Veela now. Harry slid a hand through Draco's hair, and the blond's whole shining body purred, causing Harry to groan and whimper at how good that felt.

"Haaaarry." Draco's Veela whined his name in the most sexy way, and Harry felt his body shiver with arousal. That voice was genetically engineered to make Harry lust after the body attached to it.

"Yes, my Mate?"

"I need you. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me." The Veela was distraught, afraid that after having got his rocks off, Harry would leave.

Harry nodded, and leaned in, pulling Draco's Veela and Draco himself into a kiss so filled with love and sweetness and desire and care that both bodies involved had to pull back for air. Kissing Draco while simulataneously breathing was proving to be a feat.

"I promise, Draco."

When the blond opened his eyes, they were blue once again.

They looked upon his Mate, the man who had accepted him for who he was and why.

It was their first night together. But certainly not their last.


End file.
